


My Cumulonimbus Heart

by ForrestKline



Series: Storm!Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Assumptions, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestKline/pseuds/ForrestKline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So are you gonna go talk to him" Mikey mumbled at his snowy haired brother, hardly amused. "or are you going to just continue to rain on his parade?"<br/>Gerard scoffed, not even slightly looking up from his sketch pad.<br/>"No, really. Gee. You're raining on his parade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written by myself and my lovely mate, Anna. This wouldn't work without her. even though she doesn't even like fanfiction or M(Frank)CR haha  
> Very loosely based on an episode of the X-Files and about as real as Santa Claus  
> This chapters really short but that's only because it's a prologue i swear they'll get longer  
> Ciao~

"So are you gonna go talk to him" Mikey mumbled at his snowy haired brother, unamused. "or are you going to just continue to rain on his parade?"  
Gerard scoffed, not even slightly looking up from his sketch pad. "No, really. Gee. You're raining on his parade."

The rain died down to a slight drizzle almost instantly and then the skies were cloudless. Mikey's rude chuckle made Gerard put his sketch pad away to meet his obviously annoyed stare. "Yeah, no one will notice how the sky cleared up in 5 seconds."

"I can't control the transition, Mikey"

"Yes you can, you're careless."

"Whatever." The snow haired boy decided to weigh his options. Listen to Mikey bitch about him being oblivious and selfish and accuse him of not being a good friend to Frank; or stare at Frank. Gerard knew all those things, but he couldn't help that his best friend was the love of his life, it had been this way since they were in elementary school and the youngster was causing snowstorms to get out of going to class. Here Frank was now, 19 years old and in a punk band playing at an annual festival. Gerard didn't ask what it was for, Gerard didn't care. Fact of the matter was that Frank shouldn't even be here. He should be with him in his basement reading comics and watching movies like they always did, nothing else should have mattered besides him anyway. The rain picked up again. They were safe under a covered bench fairly close to the outdoor shows stage, but the same couldn’t be said for Frank.

Franks bangs were plastered against his forehead, his white shirt was see through and displaying all the ink he's collected over the years. The swallows on his hips most prevalent and harsh in contrast to his ivory skin. Gerard's heart swelled at the memory the image brought to mind; Frank had gotten those done on his best friends last birthday. "This is us" he had said, "the halo for you and the horns for me." His explanation for why he had horns and Gerard had the halo was always just- "born on Halloween, duh." 

Mikey hadn't asked why Frank hadn't gotten any tattoos dedicated to him, he knew why. Quite honestly, he was uncomfortable even thinking about Frank dedicating a tattoo to him. He knew what it meant to Frank, but his brother obviously didn't. He couldn't say Ray would appreciate it either. Whatever, if Gee wanted to ruin Frank and Rays big day, that's his problem. They'll find out one day. What could he do about it, anyway? His powers were strictly botanical.  
He could probably force grow a Venus fly trap and make it eat his older brother, but, that seemed a little drastic. So he just sighed dramatically as a frowning and soaking wet Frank sauntered over.  
“Shows cancelled” he sadly said after a long sigh, “the water would just ruin the instruments.” Gerard tried his very best not to grin, he did. What showed on his face could probably pass as a comforting smile as he got up and softly tugged his friend into his arms.

“It’s okay, Frankie” he was grinning madly behind his back now and he didn’t even think to hope Ray wasn’t watching the odd display as he packed up the remaining instruments still on stage. “forget about the show, we can go home and have a horror movie night, just like we always do”

Frank beamed at this. “Okay Gee,” he said. “just like always."  
He flinched slightly as a raindrop got him on the nose. “Fuck” he mumbled quietly into Gerards ear “I really hate the rain.”

Gerard was no longer smiling.


	2. Channel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights like this with Gerard felt right. Frank felt happy. It always seemed when Frank had a good opportunity that he was looking forward to, he was let down by the weather. The weather ruined everything great in Frank's life, except movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the spacing! We worked hard and really hope you like this!  
> xoxo Kitten & Sugar  
> ~Cioa

Gerard really loved horror movie night. (He only enjoyed it fully with frank, he realized.) He had dreams about it- cheesy fake blood, the 'pitter patter' of gentle rain on his window, and the tattooed punk boy draped over his chest.

Gerard glanced over at Frank slumped over in the passenger seat, elbow resting on the plastic of the door. He swore he heard a soft sniffle.

 ****Frank always expressed his devotion and love for his fans (even though there weren't many yet), cancelling a show was something he just didn't do. Frank never thought about his own safety and well-being when playing a show like that and the guilt was starting to hit gerard hard.

“You know, Frankie, it’ll be okay. You’ve never missed a show before and I promise it’ll be fine. Your welfare is a lot more important.” Gerard loosened his grip from the steering wheel and patted Frank on his back. “It’ll be okay.”

“No,” Frank turned to Gerard, tears in his warm hazel eyes, ”No, it wont. The point is I’ve never missed a single fucking show and now they’re all going to see me as a failure.” tears streamed fast down his face now, staining his pale skin light pink.

 ****"Frank listen to me. You missed a show, one single show. Yes I understand it's a big deal to you but you didn't want to ruin allow your expensive instr-"

Frank's voice cut sharp through the air, "How could you _possibly_ understand, gerard? How could you possibly know what this feels like when all you do is sit in your basement and draw comics? You have no clue what it's like to let down hundreds of people.”

Gerard almost laughed out loud at the irony. Gerard had let down _millions_ of people at a time, before. Besides, Frank shouldn't even care about the band. The band wasn’t Gerard and the band couldn’t hold Frank when he was frightened during scary movies. “Nice to know that you think so highly of my art, Frankie.”

“Well, you definitely don’t think so highly of my band!”

“Who cares about the band! You don’t need a band when-” Gerard was cut off my a lightning strike hitting a cellphone tower dangerously close to the car. Frank jumped let out a sharp yelp, but otherwise didn't speak “fuck.” Gerard fumed silently. There was no way he was going to let this fight get out of hand and end up with some kind super volcano erupting under the freeway.

Frank waited for Gerard to finish his sentence, but he didn’t. “I didn’t mean the thing about the comics.”

Gerard didn’t reply, just rained until they pulled into the driveway of his house. He got out of the car before Frankie did. Frank had the keys and if he didn’t, Mikey was home. He needed time to be alone, and to not feel like creating an earthquake and killing everyone in the house. Movie night would be in the basement, so he locked himself in Mikeys room. He was probably making out with Ray downstairs, anyway. Frank hadn’t meant what he said. He loved Gerards comics and often asked about and wanted to read his newest ones. Sometimes Frankie even asked to be in the comics, Gerard was quick to oblige. He couldn’t understand why Frank was upset at him, though. He knew why he should be upset, but his friend didn’t. Hopefully he never would.

Gerard sat in his brothers bedroom, knees tucked up to his heart. He was upset at frank, he didn’t want to see him or talk to him. (Who was he kidding! He wanted to be held. He wanted those soothing arms around him once again.)

He heard the floor creak outside Mikey's bedroom, "Gerard?"

His voice was soft and only audible to Gerard who soon realized he was waiting for it.

"Gerard," a faint knock rang out through the room, "are you in here?"

Gerard thought about his options. Either he could hold a grudge, (and feel bad about it later) or forgive frank and get what he was longing for.

Gerard used his arms for support as he climbed off the floor and onto his feet. He walked to the door, unlocked and opened it to come face-to-face with Frank. His eyebrows were furrowed and beads of sweat were rolling down his temples.

"Gerard you know I didn't me-"

"Then what did you mean, Frankie?" It was hard to be upset with Frankie, and he wasn't. Its not like he didn't know that he was an art school dropout still living in his parents basement. They were gone, but still. "Off on a business trip indefinitely" the note had read. That was over a year ago, and Gerard and Mikey both knew they weren't coming back. They both knew it was Gerard's fault. Mr. And Mrs. Way (As they had come to refer to them) were tired of the constant rain and violent weather they were doomed to inhabit due to being exposed to their eldest sons equally violent mood swings.

The point was, he was used to these things. He wasn't upset at Frank, he knew he was a failure. It just hurt. "I thought you liked my comics" he continued

"I love your comics, Gee."

Gerard sighed and went back to sit on Mikeys bed, Frank followed.

"Look Gee, I'm sorry. I guess I was just mad about you not wanting to join the band." Gerard didn't say anything. He didn't know what Frank wanted from him.

“Mad about me not wanting to join the band? Frank, how do you expect me to join your band and converse with fans when I can barely talk to the lady bagging my groceries without breaking a sweat? I’m sorry, frankie. I just didn’t want to ruin your band. I should’ve explained to you why I couldn’t, can’t still. I didn’t know you wanted me that much.” Gerard picked at a hangnail. He didn’t like admitting things like this, it made him feel pathetic and especially weak in front of Frank. Gerard wanted Frank to understand he was a strong person. Or at least he’s convinced himself of such.

Gerard felt the lump in his throat swell, “I’m _sorry_ , Frank.”

Frank leaned over to briefly press his lips to Gerard's cheek. Gerard forgot about his pesky hangnail and blushed furiously as frank rose from the bed and made his way to Mikeys DVD collection next to his extensive stack of comics. He looked through them briefly before finding what he knew to be Gerard's favorite.

"So, Dracula tonight?"

As it turns out, Mikey and Ray weren't making out in the basement. And when they retreated to Gerard's room and he plopped down on his own bed, Gerard’s smile turned to an ear-to-ear grin. Frank took that as a sign to pop the DVD into the player sitting on top of his outdated TV and climb back into the adjacent bed with him.

Nights like this with Gerard felt right. Frank felt _happy_. It always seemed when Frank had a good opportunity that he was looking forward to, he was let down by the weather. The weather ruined _everything_ great in Frank's life, except movie night. On movies nights such as tonight it drizzled or misted on the window in Gerard’s basement which made Frank feel a bit more secure and homely. (Nothing felt more homely to Frank than being in Gerard’s arms, though.)

Gerard’s bed was pushed all the way against the wall and his TV was placed on the dresser he kept his clothes in only a few feet from the end of his bed, making the view of the TV perfect.

Gerard laid with his back up against the wall and had his arm wrapped around Frank’s waist just like it always was every movie night. Frank liked to lay with his head pressed to Gerard’s heart despite the fact that his heartbeat usually lulled him to sleep. He didn't care about the teasing he got the next morning; being with Gerard in this state was completely surreal.

Frank glanced up at Gerard. His eyes were following along with the movements of the characters on the television screen and his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. Gerard never complained about Franks  “studying” sessions the boy seemed to have with his eyes glued on Gerard's flawless face like he had a research paper due on his best friends skin every movie night before deciding it was enough and watched the last bit of the movie.

Gerard noticed Frank staring and booped the tip of his nose, “Hey there cutie. Watch the movie, you’re missing it!”

“I _am_ watching!”

“You’re watching me, silly.”

“So?” Frank grabbed Gerard tighter. Gerard reached his free hand over and poked Frank in his side causing Frank to jerk and yelp.

“Gerard! Stop it!” He giggled trying to push Gerard’s hand off.

Gerard immediately stopped and moved his hand over to Frank, pulling him back down on his lap. He kissed the top of Frank’s head, “I’m sorry, Frankie.” Frank’s hair smelled of stale cigarettes and oranges.

Gerard moved his eyes from him back to the TV screen. He pulled the plush quilt back over their entwined bodies and they simultaneously sighed. Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head before laying his own head down on a pillow. His eyes slowly fell heavy as the credits rolled down his shitty, ancient television screen.

“I swear if we’re going to keep this a regular thing, I need a new TV,” his words were slurred from sleepiness.

“I like your TV,” Frank giggled, kissing Gerard on the cheek.

Gerard closed his eyes and felt Frank’s weight lift from off the bed. Frank walked over and pulled the DVD from the player. He put the case into Gerard’s cabinet and climbed back into bed careful not to disturb Gerard who was nearly on the verge of sleep. Gerard felt Frank’s weight fall back onto the mattress. Frank immediately wrapped his leg around Gerards and curled into the man’s chest. Gerard reached his arm over to hold Frank’s back.

Gerard could feel every bone in Frank’s spine because of his weight when he held him like this, he liked to run his fingers down and up it because he knew how much Frank enjoyed it. Gerard could tell by the way all his little hairs stood up on his arm. Tonight he was so tired he only counted four times (up and down) that he caressed frank’s spine.

His eyes closed once again just after frank kissed his cheek and curled up under his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend is actually a total sap for fluff (&okay, me too)  
> Comments are almost as amazing... idk but comments are good yes


	3. I Stay Wrecked (And Jealous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Gee thought Frank tried to be difficult for no reason. He knew how Gerard felt about asking people things and waiting for answers. He didn’t even ask questions in school. He slipped notes to Mikey in class and made him ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep writing this last night  
> I hope this clears up a little confusion about Gerard and Frankies relationship
> 
> & I still have a lot more explaining and a few more chapters  
> ~Ciao

Gerard woke up once, when Frank did, but he was exhausted. He remembered last night and how warm Frank felt in his arms. How badly he longed to kiss him and confess his love and adoration for his best friend, and this wasn't anything new. Frankie shared Gerard's bed whenever he slept over but that didn't really make him any less anxious and terrified every time it happened. He couldn't just _tell_ frank. There were a lot of things to take into consideration.

It was different with Ray and Mikey and the whole plant thing he had going on. His brother had at least a little more control over his reactions, and him and Ray had been a couple far before either of them knew it. Of course, though, Mikey said it was the same with Frank and Gee. His older brother almost laughed in his face because their situations were almost polar opposites. Sure, him and Frank were very close. They never went more than a day apart. They liked all the same stuff, did almost all the same things and even liked the same food.

The big difference was that he had been sabotaging Franks life since grade school. Frank had always been pretty outgoing, if only ever at school. Not anymore, but that was partially (ok mostly) the fault of his best friend and admirer. _Good to know good people, never know when you're going to need them_ is a phrase both Frank and his mother seemed to live by. Gerard thought that was absolute bullshit. So, 5th grade when Frank tried to introduce Gerard to some kids from the other school during a fieldtrip to the beach: Sandstorm.

Hail storm at a concert Frank and Ray were supposed to go to together 10th grade after Gerard had bailed on them again. Mikey stayed home too hoping his presence would be enough to dull the wrath of his older brother: the natural disaster. Nope, the outdoor concert was canceled and the boys didn't even get their money back. Gerard just hoped a veggie lasagna would be enough to make up for the disappointment. It did and he held Frank while they watched the entirety of the Harry Potter movies.

The most recent incident before the festival was Frank holding hands with a girl that turned out to be Rays sister at Franks very own birthday party. She was blind and needed assistance to the punch table, as it turned out. But it only turned out after the flash flood destroyed most of franks gifts and rotted the foundation of his and his parents childhood home. Gerard had dipped into his college fund and bought frank a $10,000 guitar. Frank just beamed at his best friend like he was giving him a new lung before crying on him for twenty minutes, thanking him between sobs.

Gerard felt like an asshole for the rest of the year, and he deserved to. Later on that night Mikey had stormed into the basement and asked him if he was finally happy. Before he could answer, though, he was being pelted with various things around his room while Mikey was yelling between tosses that Franks given up on doing anything what-so-ever. That he said he was cursed. And, yeah. Gerard was happy.

"I can't control my emotions" he had said.

"Bullshit" was how Mikey replied before Mikey left as angrily as he had came no more than 3 minutes prior.

Gerard couldn't come clean and maintain his relationship with Frank. He has been trying to explain this for months. It was different. What did Mikey have to confess to when he told Ray about his power? Lying to Ray about going to the store to buy vegetables when he just grew them in the secluded area of Rays backyard that he wasn't even sure Ray himself knew about? Gerard has ruined countless opportunities for Frank. And what was he supposed to do? Apologize? He wasn't sorry.

He wasn't sorry that Frank hadn't had his first kiss. He wasn't sorry he'd never been on a date and he definitely wasn't sorry he was ruining the band. He wasn't just going to sit by and watch Frank become famous! Have groupies and fuck girls and probably his other band mates while on tour hours and hours away from the only person that should matter to him. No. No no no. He couldn't know about Gerard and the weather. Its not like Gerard was the weather, he just manipulated it. Some days it was supposed to be sunny skies, and Gerard decided it shouldn't be. That was all, no actual harm done so far. In his opinion at least.

By the time he had gotten up for the second time, Frank was making him breakfast. He was wearing gerards shirt and a worn pair of boxers. The realization hit him like a brick and burned his throat. Frank was trying to kill him, probably. Gerard was a tad bit chubby and his shirts fit Frank like little gowns. It was adorable and made his chest hurt. He made his way over to Frank and was ambushed by the beautiful aroma of-

“Hope you like soy chorizo,” Frank smiled slyly because he knew it was Gerard’s favorite. Frank knew almost everything about him and prided himself on that fact. It’s like he was a walking talking Gerard encyclopedia. It only made sense. He didn’t really do much besides hang out with him. When he wasn’t with Gerard, bad things happened- and the universe didn’t have to tell him more than once. Stay with Gee, got it. He didn’t mind either way. Gerard got him. He never had to explain himself, he had always been here for him and Frank liked the simple-but-true fact that if there was anyone in the world who would do anything for him, it was Gee. The universe didn’t have to tell him anything at all he thought happily to himself.

“Guilty” Gerard replied and laughed obnoxiously as he took his seat waiting to be served. And, yeah. He could totally get used to this. “So” he said after a long but far from awkward silence, “Theres a show today at the bar that Ray likes to take Mikey to every friday”

“Go on?” As if Frank didn’t know where Gerard was going with this. Sometimes Gee thought Frank tried to be difficult for no reason. He knew how Gerard felt about asking people things and waiting for answers. He didn’t even ask questions in school. He slipped notes to Mikey in class and made him ask.

“Well, we could go… and stuff. I mean, if you wanted, maybe.” Other times, Gerard didn’t even know why Frank put up with him at all.

“Sounds rad!” his giggles filled the kitchen and soon his pot laugh made an entrance when Gerard wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his plate of breakfast. “What band?” ugh, great question.

“Uhh…” Gerard rubbed his temples like he could massage the names of the bands MIkey just told him would be appearing back into his brain. “The uh… The fire in England?

“The New London Fire!?” Franks childish grin was making his best friend kind of warm under the collar and if he didn’t stop, Gerard may accidentally cause a few fires in London.

“Yeah yeah yeah! Them!” Gerard tried to at least look a little excited and flashed his friend a smile of his own.

“What time?” They were both talking in between bites now and Gerard stopped inhaling in his breakfast for a moment to glance down at his watch. 2:07pm. So this was lunch, then

“Starts at 5pm, Frankie, you have about three hours”

“Ah” Frankie started, “I see” Then he shoveled the rest of his chorizo into his mouth before practically sprinting back downstairs to Gerards room.. He fondly thought about the way Frank looked in his clothes and surveyed his house. It wasn’t the best house, or the worst house. It was just a house. Beige walls, grey curtains and matching carpet. Pretty standard for a home blueprint wise, but not when you took into account what was in it. Apart from the normal wooden and leather furnishings, it also harbored many abnormal things such as the creepy doll collection Mrs. Way had left behind, Mikeys neverending collection of potted plants and books on botany, and Gerards collection of acrylic encased insects and bats. Even then, it was only scratching the surface. Nevertheless, Gerard loved his home. It was perfect for him, it was just be better if another certain someone was also taking up residence in it.

Gerard looked back down at his watch. 2:20. He didn’t understand what all the rush was for until he started walking down the stairs to his basement and as if he had read his mind, heard frank yelling.

“C’mon Gee. We have to get there by 4:00. I texted Mikey. He says him and Ray will meet us there.” What the fuck? “And can we get Starbucks on the way?” He could see Frank from where he was yelling now. Towel wrapped around his waist and dripping shower water all over Gerards carpet. He felt like he was going to have a stroke. Here Frank was, naked. Grinning at him like he hadn't just raised his blood pressure way past the healthy point. Like Gerard wasn’t about to cry with want. Seriously, how didn't he hear the shower water running? He could have at least tried to prepare himself for what was happening here.

“Uh…” This just in! The train of thought has derailed. No known survivors.

“Gee? Show? Starbucks first”

“Oh oh oh yeah Starbucks, yes. Starbucks.” The way Frank looked at him made him woozy.

**

About an hour later and they were ready to go. By this time Gerard was sure Frank was trying to give him a heart attack. From Gerards faded Joy Division shirt and a grey cardigan to a pair of Mikey's black skinnys- oh yeah, Gerard was doomed. Franks honey brown and green colored eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner and his nose and lip rings were making Gees hands quiver. But the worst part were the fingerless skeleton gloves all black creepers that made the whole outfit scream "gay!!!"

Gerard groaned out loud.

"You okay, Gee? You look _great_ " He grinned like there wasn't even anything wrong with what he was doing. He himself was in a black hoodie over a misfits tee, complemented by black fingerless gloves of his own, black skinny jeans and some pleather combat boots. His outfit complimented his hair wonderfully. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' and flashed a smile before quickly retreating back to his car.

They actually got to the venue around 4:30, much to Franks dismay until he realized no one was really there besides Mikey and Ray, a couple chicks and some creeps at the bar. One of the chicks was staring at Frank, Gerard didn't fucking like it. She was a pale chubby girl with black hair and a bandana tying it up. She was wearing an off-white hoodie over a plain grey blouse, some standard blue jeans and a pair of Mary Jane's. She was cute, he fucking hated her already. He was so busy glaring at her practically raping his future boyfriend with her eyes, he didn't notice Mikey and Ray walk over hand in hand.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" Mikey asked. Of course, he already knew how it was going. He saw the girl and didn't have to feel it to know the wind was picking up.

"Fucking peachy" Gerard hissed, not even taking his eyes off the girl who was too wrapped up in mentally devouring Frank to see the white haired man desperately trying to murder her with his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have let Frank come out of the house looking this, this... _Good_. Ray cut in.

"Look, Gerard. I don't know what your problem is but you don't need to be taking-" Gerard didn't even hear anything Ray was saying but suddenly Mikey's mouth was hindering his boyfriends ability to speak and soon his little brother was dragging Ray back over to the bar.

"What was that about?" Gerard didn't know. Gerard didn't care but he finally dragged his eyes away from that girls stupid face to take in how truly gorgeous Frank looked.

"You look amazing, Frankie." Frank blushed and looked down, looking back up when he heard the noise of small heels.

"That he does! Hey Frankie," Gerard was homicidal. The girl smoothed down her blouse and grinned at Frank expectantly. As if Gerard wasn't even fucking _there_. Like he couldn't touch her and give her hypothermia on the fucking _spo_ t.

"Hey Jamia," Frank replied with a grin of his own. And, oh. _Oh_.  Was this Franks _girlfriend_ or something? He didn't know who he was about to give hypothermia to when Frank opened his mouth to say something and he felt himself being snatched away.

He couldn't even respond, he was about to- oh. It was Mikey pulling him away to take him outside, to see the weather. The sky was almost completely black, and not with night. With storm clouds. Gerard could almost feel the atmosphere humming with electricity. The sky dimmed to a smoky grey and Mikey was looking at Gerard like he didn't even know how to handle this anymore. He didn't.

"You know you're ridiculous, right?" Gerard really didn't want to dignify this with a response but he had things to do like stop whatever the fuck was happening between Frank and that girl in the venue. "They're friends!" Gerard didn't think it made the situation that much better even if he was right.

"You don't know that."

"You don't know!" Gerard responded by grumbling to himself and looking down at his feet. Mikey was right, he didn't know. "Did he say it was his girlfriend? Has he even even mentioned having a girlfriend?? I'm almost positive he came out as gay, like, freshman year!"

The band was playing now, and he was missing it. But Mikey was still going on about assumptions and carelessness and Gerard being an idiot about his powers and what not. So rather than going back in there angry and introducing a mini cyclone into the girls lungs, he'd wait and pretend to listen to Mikey.

Meanwhile, inside and away from the music so he could hear clearly, Frank (confused as to why his best friend left) was spilling his guts to his old friend. Jamia and Frank were about as close as Gerard would allow him to get to anyone. Not very. He's surprised he even remembered her name, honestly. But he did remember her asking him to prom Senior year and Gerard punching the headlights out of his own car in rage. Frank figured his friend was just being overprotective. Frank had said no and this was their first time meeting since. They'd only spoke briefly through text and only about Gerard.

"So that's the guy, huh? He's hot" Frank tried to brush away the jealousy making his skin warm. Gerard was his and he thinks he liked it better when no one talked to or about him- let alone compliment him. He was the guy. He was the guy that Frank felt like he  _was_ in a relationship with, but wasn't. They were so close, all the time- but whenever Frank tried to make a move, it was wrong. One time Frank tried to actually kiss him on the lips and Gerard acted like he was seasick or something!

"Yeah. He is." He was trying so hard not to sound bitter

"Woah now, Frank. Let's not get territorial" she joked. It wasn't funny, really.  "He's not my type" she said and bit her lip.

Well, good. He thought. Gerard shouldn't be anyone's type. No respect.

"If you wanna get him" she suddenly leaned over and purred into Franks ear "you gotta make him jealous"

And that's the scene Gerard walked into. Some chick whispering into his Frankies ear. He almost opened the ground up right then and there and pushed her in It. Not like anyone would believe he did it, anyway. But, that wasn't the right way to go about this. Maybe Mikey's speech was getting to him.

"Ahem" he coughed loudly. Jamia just smirked and ran one of her hands over a confused Franks chest before strolling back over to the crowd gathered around the stage. Gerard kept his cool, this was a test. A test from whatever was up there to see if he wouldn't kill everyone in this venue. Even if it wasn't, he had to prove to his brother that he wasn't as psychotic and possessive as he was making him out to be. So he just aimed a sweet smile at Franks apologetic one as he was being guided to the crowd as well.

"Sorry about her" Frank whispered hotly in Gerard's ear and, fuck, Frank had to know what he was doing. Gerard just snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him closer as they enjoyed the music together.

Frank loved the pit, Gerard didn't. He didn't like the closeness of it all. He endured it for the short guy wearing his tee shirt elbowing him in the ribs right now- he was gonna have bruises and he was gonna love it.  Frank was just throwing himself around hitting people and having fun, and so was Gerard who was following close behind. He didn't crowdsurf. If the look he was shot by his best friend when he suggested it was anything to go by, it wasn't a great idea.

The band only played about 45 minutes and it was amazing. If this was anything to go by, Gerard thought that maybe going out with Frank would be almost as cool as staying in! But he had to take a piss so after he spent about 10 minutes gushing about the band and how great this whole outing was with his friends- well, mainly Frank because Ray and Mikey confessed to being a little more preoccupied with each other- he kissed Frank briefly behind the ear and made his way over to the restrooms. After he'd taken care of business and washed his hands, he'd taken a peek in the mirror. His friend was right, he did look pretty nice. There was some bruising and minor cuts along his jaw (mostly from Frank) but he made it look good. His eyeliner was only slightly smeared and after he brushed his hair down with his hands he was out and ready to take Frank back home to get some stuff so he could sleep over again.

Frank was trying to get away from Jamia, he really was, desperately. He couldn't say he honestly knew why Gerard hated her so much, but he obviously did. So when when Jamia was whispering; "Let's make him jealous, Frankie" in his ear and her lips were suddenly on his- he was way more than annoyed and grossed out.

He only realized the girl had him in a death grip when soft pushes weren't enough and Frank resorted to harsh shoving to try and pry her off without hurting her. By this time it was too late and Jamia's grin was no longer aimed at him but the white haired man screaming in agony on the other side of the room, eyes glued on the scene. Frank threw caution to the wind and gave Jamia one more forceful shove that made her stagger backwards- but thankfully, not fall. Frank was quickly making his way over to Gerard, and, where the fuck were Ray and Mikey? Apparently already outside because they were both sprinting inside again at the sound of the screech. By the time they located the origin of the shriek, Gerard was running out of the venue and before anyone could react- he was driving away.

**

"Thanks for the ride, Jamia" Frank was tired, sad, and felt like he'd been ran over.

"Anytime... Sorry about the..."

"It's alright" little did he know. It wasn't. It was _no_ t okay because the impending lightning and snowstorms was all over the news. That, and a fucking tsunami. Gerard wasn't even aiming. He was screaming, alone in his basement. Screeching at the top of his lungs and destroying.  

Jamia just kept her eyes on the steering wheel and tried not to smile at what she thought was a good thing that she'd done as Mikey and Ray crawled out of the backseat.

They were dropped off at Franks so he could get his own car. Everyone was silent on the way over, but only one of the men knew there was a reason to be. When they got to the house, the younger Way convinced his friends to stay in the car. They didn't know to talk him out of it.

After a quick pep talk and a glass of water, Mikey was making his way down to the basement and- oh, wow. Well this was new. The basement was freezing cold and Mikey automatically had goosebumps Gerard's eyes were completely whited out, he was even slightly levitating, and screaming.

"Get the fuck out of here, Mikey!" Mikey wanted to. He really wanted to. He felt Gerard was being ridiculously melodramatic.

"He didn't kiss her, Gee" he wasn't listening, he was levitating higher and higher and Mikey thought maybe he should intervene before Gerard got his head decapitated by the ceiling fan. So he tried. He thought maybe his brother was turning into a cloud or something, maybe he couldn't get decapitated anyway. His advance towards Gerard ended up with a lightning bolt to the chest. It didn't hurt exactly, but that was only because his body was used to the voltage. It Gerard wanted to play these games, fine. This is why he sometimes left his plants in Gerard's room.

The storm was already taking place outside, hail, lightning, snow, anything Gerard could bring- he was bringing it. But it was about to get much worse, it was about to turn into a different type of storm. The kind of storm you didn't go outside for. The kind of storm you didn't even dare to venture outside your front door during. Not even to let in your own mother. Mikey _had_ to do something.

 ****The plants bursted out of their pots to wrap around his older brother, securing him in place on a wall. His eyes were still while and his hair was turning a rain cloud color of grey. He could hear faint screaming outside and his phone going off madly.

"Look" he hissed at his brother "He didn't kiss her, Gerard! He didn't fucking kiss her!"

The plant stems were starting to lose their color and Mikey knew he couldn't hold this natural disaster much longer. His phone was still going off.

"He told me in the car! She was trying to make you jealous, it wasn't Franks fault. Gee, he didn't even kiss back" Gerard closed his eyes and he opened them, the green was coming back and he was crying. The plant stems were chipping now and in a matter of moments broke away completely. Gerard fell to the floor and automatically curled into a fetal position, eerily silent.

"Mikey" he finally choked out "I really... I just really need to be alone."

Mikey nodded but he knew his brother couldn't see him do so. He knelled down next to the human storm and whispered "Alright Gee. I love you" kissed his brothers head and walked back to the virtually destroyed car to meet a his shivering and soaking wet friends.

No one said anything, still. They should be talking, maybe about the storm or Gerard or Frank or anything. Frank dropped his friends off at Rays house without even being asked. They wanted him to stay the night, but he wanted to be alone too.

That night he cried thinking about Gerard's face as he screamed and dreamt of the two of them kissing in the rain as his tears stained his pillow. He just knew that something had to give.

***Emergency Broadcast***

**8:57pm EDT**

**The severe storms hitting the east coast have already taken the lives of 57 people. 12 missing. And 76 wounded. These storms are severe and life threatening. Everyone is advised to stay indoors.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad, bad man.


	4. Something Better (Is Bound to Come Along Some Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you so much” Mikey whispered as he pulled away  
> “I love you too, Mikeyway” Rays grin looked absolutely painful and he laughed as he said “So, not the plant food?”
> 
> Mikey nodded with a rosy blush “Not the plant food”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this bit of Rikey fluff makes up for what I just did, it definitely made me feel better!

Mikey didn't dislike his brother, he loved Gerard more than he loved himself. Just sometimes- sometimes like last night and today- he needed time away from his violent "Acts of God". He couldn't get away completely though, he could see the sky turning a sickly grey from Ray's bedroom window.  _In the middle of summer_ he thought bitterly to himself. Mikey had relationship problems sometimes, not with Ray, but before. You didn't see _him_ resurrecting extinct and poisonous plants, killing off crops and punishing the whole human race for aspects of his life. You definitely didn't see him ruining everybody else's summer. This was New Jersey, but let's be reasonable. This had been happening for years and Mikey was trying not to worry about it.

Apart from Gerard messing with Ray’s gigs, it was actually really none of his business. Not only did he honestly hate summer, but all the rain Gerard has caused has been significantly been benefitting his plants. Ray’s darling beanpole had a massive garden taking up residence in his backyard, and he tended to it whenever he came over- which was frequently. There were loads of plants in the front and inside the house too, but Ray’s backyard was crowded with every type of plant and vegetable that he could find and that would fit there. Mikey thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to let him do so many things to his house, he didn't have many plants at home and Ray never asked why. It was because his brother killed his concentration, and when he was upset and messing with weather and whatnot, it made Mikey anxious. That led to a lot of things, mostly heaps of dead plants; and not even just his. Partially for this reason, this was Mikey's favorite place in the world.

He gazed up at his sleeping lover fondly- his fuzzy hair every which way and arms secured snugly around Mikey, holding him closely to his chest. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, he settled for setting his left hand softly on Rays cheek and using his right to stroke at his curly tufts. Ray was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, he didn’t know how he suddenly had gotten so lucky. His lover stirred a little and Mikey stilled his right hand in favor of stroking his cheek, Rays eyes fluttered open and and he smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

“Morning” he said, in between yawns “How’d long’ve you been awake?”

“Only a few minutes” Mikey smiled “It’s been raining”

“That makes 5 days this week” He was beaming, he loved when there was bad weather, Mikey almost always came over then. He came over other times too but Ray knew on rainy days he would always wake up to the younger man in his arms. It wasn’t like Ray never visited him, it’s just that it was sometimes better this way. At Mikeys house- where there was Mikey, there was Gerard. Where there was Gerard, there was Frank. Gerard didn’t like anyone talking to Frank, Mikey had even told Ray that sometimes he didn’t like his own brother around Frank. At first, Ray was offended and confused as to why they were sometimes treated so coldly when they attended movie night with Gerard and Frank. Mikey had assured him that it wasn’t his fault, it was Gerards, then Mikey kissed him and he didn’t care about movie night anymore.

“I’m sorry” And Mikey was. He was sorry that Ray’s show was cancelled and that he didn’t get to have summer.

“It’s alright, I don’t really mind the rain.”

 

Four hours later and Ray was helping him tend to his garden. Well, that was the plan, but it was raining and they were laughing and dancing and trying not to step on any of their children (the chrysanthemums) because now they were kissing on the bench right next to the tree Mikey had planted 2 years ago, Ray marvelled at how fast it had grown and pinned it on the plant food. Yes, Mikey thought, the plant food. Ray was pulling away and Mikey pouted at the loss. He smiled apologetically and diverted his attention to the flowers at mikeys bare feet, anywhere but Mikey's face. Ray knew he didn’t deserve Mikey, he knew he wasn’t attractive enough and that Mikey could and has done much better than him. He’s had a lot of reminders, too.

“Ray?” Mikey put his hand under his sun beams chin to gently tilt his face up to meet his worried eyes

“Mikey, I know that, in terms of dating...”

“Mhm?” Mikey was very worried now. He tried to think of anything that he’d done to upset Ray that could maybe lead to him wanting to leave. He couldn’t think of anything. They never fought, there was never anything for them to ever fight about. Mikey was always on Ray’s side if he argued with Gerard, he was his only friend besides his own brother and Frank, he didn’t even go anywhere without Ray- they were inseparable. Ray wouldn’t even mind if they weren’t. Ray would understand if Mikey had other friends and interests, he wasn’t Gerard. Mikey simply didn’t want anything besides Ray. He had asked Mikey to join the band, but someone had to stay home in case Gerard decided rain wasn’t enough and tornados would get his point across to Frank. That was the only reason Mikey declined, and his boyfriend had understood that Gerard would be lonely as Mikey had said. Ray was perfect for him, he couldn't be leaving now.

“Look, Ray… whatever I did-”

“I met your ex, at the festival”

“Pete?”

“Gabe.” Well, now Mikey really didn’t know where this was going, he hadn’t talked to Gabe in about a year now. Were him and Ray friends now? Is this about Ray leaving Mikey for his own ex? He pushed the thoughts away as soon as they came, this way Ray. This was the guy who actually puts his coat down over puddles so Mikeys shoes don’t get wet.

“What about him?”

“I just know that, I’m not really what you’re used to” What?

“If you’re trying to remind me that i’m like an asshole magnet, I know.”

“No no no, I mean. You were. But that’s not what I’m talking about. What i mean is, physically. Looks wise, i know i’m not really what you’re used to.”

Mikey knew where this was going, Ray had really bad self esteem. He didn’t know why, he knew he had to make his sunbeam feel better and that the violents were his favorite flower in the yard. They were only seedlings and sometimes Mikey would even catch Ray talking to them when he didn’t think anyone was watching. He felt a little of himself was rubbing off on his boyfriend.

“I don’t understand what you mean” He kept his eyes on his lover but his hand were sliding down his leg to touch the soil beneath him, a space between some chrysanthemums.

“You know what I mean, Mikey. I’m not your type.” the ground let off small vibrations that only Mikey could feel with his fingertips. “I’m not like anyone you’ve dated and we both know that you can do much better” A small seedling erupted betwixt two flowers and as it grew larger it twined around mikeys fingers and then wrist. He was careful to keep his eyes on Rays so that he wouldn’t notice.

“Youre right, Ray” Ray tried not to flinch at Mikeys words, but his eyes definitely began to water. “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever dated. You're the nicest, sweetest, and most attractive person I’ve ever dated- nothing like the type I’ve usually been with.” he grabbed his boyfriends hand loosely to let the plant grow onto him instead. Ray noticed now and stared at the floral miracle taking place on his arm, completely speechless and in awe. Mikey lifted Rays chin to meet his eyes once more.

“I can’t do _better_ , Ray. Because you’re the _best_.”

Ray’s grin was brilliant and contagious, they began to laugh once more as the flower crept up rays arm and then shoulders to eventually tuck itself behind rays ear. Mikey leaned in carefully so as not to break the stem of the flower as he kissed his lover slowly and passionately.

“I love you so much” Mikey whispered as he pulled away  
“I love you too, Mikeyway” Rays grin looked absolutely painful and he laughed as he said “So, not the plant food?”

Mikey nodded with a rosy blush “Not the plant food”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the ultimate irony of this whole story is that in Rays mind, the rain brings good things, but it always brings something horrible for frank. Irony is my favorite.


End file.
